In order to economically manufacture lithium hydroxide and lithium carbonate having a purity of over the certain level concentration for a commercial view, a lithium concentration is required to be appropriately concentrated enough to be carbonated while removing impurities existed in a lithium-containing solution.
However, the costs for removing impurity and concentrating lithium cover most of the whole expenses causing a problem, so it has been researched to solve the problem.
First, a chemical precipitation is generally known as a method of removing impurities of ion moiety into less than or equal to the predetermined concentration. However, it causes a problem in that the chemical reagent costs for them are excessively demanded, and furthermore, the added chemical reagent becomes another impurity so to be purified again.
Meanwhile, a technique of evaporating natural brine using solar heat to remove impurities and to concentrate lithium has been suggested as a method of concentrating lithium. However, if depending upon a natural evaporation, it spends a long time for greater than or equal to 1 year, so a huge evaporation facility (ex., artificial pond for evaporation, etc.) is required to solve the time problem. In this case, a huge facility investment cost, an operation cost, a maintenance cost, and the like for this are additionally occurred.
Accordingly, in order to economically manufacture lithium hydroxide and lithium carbonate having a purity in greater than or equal to the predetermined concentration, a technique substituting the chemical precipitation and the natural evaporation is demanded, but effective alternatives have not suggested yet.